Summoning
Summoning is a type of Magic which involves creating a magical object and/or creature, possibly animating it with the summoner's own subconscious or the mind of a pre-existing creature. Summoning has not yet been explained in general terms, so the following is mostly a generalization of existing examples. Dismissal Summoned objects will disappear if the spell that created them ends and may be more fragile than real objects. For example, Susan's magical weapons vanish if struck with much force. Summoned creatures can't really be killed, but they can be dismissed (unsummoned) just like summoned objects. How hard it is to dismiss something through physical harm varies with the spell and possibly the power of the summoner. For example, Noah's tonfa seems much more resistant to dismissal than Susan's magical weapons. Some objects and creatures may be dismissed easily with a single blow, while some resist unsummoning so well that it's useless to fight them. Summons are also dismissed if the summoner is killed or loses consciousness. Types of summoning Object (inanimate) Object summoning involves the creation of a non-living thing out of magic. The look of the object can be defined by the spell or can be a copy of an existing object. Magic weapons are more effective against some types of monsters like Aberrations. Creature Creature summoning involves the creation of a magical creature out of magic. Such creatures are generally animated by the subconscious of the spellcaster like Dex's fairy or Nanase's Fox, resulting in a semi-sentient creature. Creatures animated by the subconscious may at least in some cases also be controlled consciously, but learning to do so takes a while. Fully sentient creature Some summons are animated by the mind of an existing creature, like the Bloodgrem or the Demonic Duck, resulting in a fully sentient creature. When fully sentient creature are summoned they have full memory of the previous summoning instances up until the point when it was last dismissed. Fully sentient creature sentient summons can choose to ignore instructions from the summoner. Object and creature Some summoning spells create both objects and creatures such as Adrian Raven's Murder Shroud spell which creates a dark cloud from which non-sentient crows fly. Another spell that appears to combine object and creature summoning is Nanase's Fairy Doll spell. This may or may not count as a form of summoning as the fairy doll doesn't disappear after use, even if Nanase loses consciousness, and Nanase can (and by default actually will) occupy an already existing fairy doll. However, assuming they are a form of summon the fairy dolls alternate between creature (when inhabited) and object (after the spell ends). Unlike with other creature summons Nanase fully inhabits her fairy dolls instead of them running off her subconscious or being remotely controlled like Susan does with Nase or Nanase herself does with Fox. Susan uses the same spell when summoning weapons and Nase. That may either be a case of interference between Nanase's and Susan's magic (similar to when Ellen copied Nanase's guardian form ) or proof that there is no difference between object and creature summoning. Known summoners by type Object (inanimate) *Abraham (debatable; may only be capable of transformation of objects) *All Immortals and Heka *All females until the inactivation of the hammer artifact *Noah (probably) *Susan Creature *Dex *Nanase *Susan Fully sentient creature *Abraham *All main characters in the case of the Demonic Duck Object and creature *Adrian Raven *Nanase (debatable) Notable summons by type Object (inanimate) *Abraham's modern garb (disputable; possibly transformation) *Abraham's weapons (disputable; possibly transformation) *The Hammers (now inaccessible , except for Susan's spell ) *Susan's weapons *Noah's tonfa (probably ) Creature *Dex's fairy (Dex's fairy, the Fire Summons and the Taurcanis Draco are summoned by the same spell) **Fire Summon **Taurcanis Draco *Fox *Nanase's color clones (disputable; possibly illusion) *Nase (Susan's fairy) Fully sentient creature *Bloodgrem *Demonic Duck Object and creature *Murder Shroud (cloud and crows) *Nanase's Fairy Doll (uninhabited and inhabited) (disputable as a summon) References Category:Magic Category:Summoning Category:Magical Abilities